Farewell
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Lo aveva trovato, agonizzante, nella Foresta della Morte. Con un lungo pugnale dalla lama serpentina, si era aperto lo stomaco e giaceva immobile, il ventre sulla terra morbida, immerso in un lago di sangue.


_Ogni cuore aveva bisogno di una luce da seguire, che fosse quella dell'amore o dell'amicizia. Ogni cuore aveva bisogno d'amare e gioire, anche se per poco._

La luce livida della luna rifulge nell'immensità blu cobalto del cielo, vuoto di stelle, e illumina le tombe del cimitero di Konoha, che paiono ricoperte di argento liquido.

Di tanto in tanto, il soffio del vento rompe il silenzio della notte.

Kakashi, immobile, fissò una lapide marmorea, priva di nome e di fiori.

Perché ho fallito ancora?, pensò, l'occhio nero fisso sulla pietra liscia. Le sventure accadute a Obito e Rin gli avevano insegnato a non abbandonare i suoi compagni e a lottare per loro, eppure…

La sua nuova consapevolezza non ha strappato il suo rivale e amico ad una sorte crudele.

Gai Maito, la bestia verde di Konoha, aveva deciso di porre termine alla sua esistenza e, con precisione chirurgica, si era aperto un taglio nel ventre.

Nemmeno le potenti arti mediche della Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, nipote del potente Hashirama Senju, erano riuscite a strapparlo ad una sorte tanto triste quanto inaspettata.

– Perché? – soffiò Kakashi. Ancora una volta, non era riuscito a proteggere un compagno da un destino crudele.

Gai Maito aveva seguito la sorte di Obito e di Rin.

Con un gesto deciso e nervoso, allontanò le lacrime, che minacciavano di rigargli le guance, libere dalla maschera di stoffa. Quel bastardo, che, per tanto, troppo tempo, aveva esaltato la forza di volontà, non meritava alcuna lacrima da parte sua.

Obito e Rin erano stati vittime di una sorte avversa, mentre Gai, con la sua dura, crudele coerenza, aveva scelto la sua strada, senza alcuna costrizione.

Non aveva pensato al dolore da lui arrecato ai suoi amici e ai suoi allievi…

– No… Non posso essere così ingiusto… – sussurrò. Gai aveva tanti, troppi difetti, ma non era un codardo.

Anzi, aveva mostrato fin da bambino un carattere testardo e risoluto e, per difendere quello che amava, non aveva mai esitato a contrapporsi a individui ben più forti di lui, incurante dei rischi.

Fin dall'infanzia, lo avevano etichettato come fallito, in quanto figlio del ninja Dai Maito, che non era riuscito ad andare oltre il grado di genin.

Eppure lui, malgrado tutto, non si era arreso e, con ferma determinazione, era riuscito ad acquisire una notevole forza di guerriero.

E con la stessa, risoluta fermezza, non aveva esitato a porre termine alla sua vita.

– Rock Lee… Devo ringraziare te, se lui è giunto a questo punto… – mormorò e il suo corpo, in uno spasmo di rabbia, si irrigidì. Quel ragazzo, così risoluto e leale, era un riflesso vivente di Gai….

Entrambi condividevano gli stessi ideali di onestà e coerenza.

Anzi, Rock Lee, umiliato da tutti, a causa della sua mancanza di talento, aveva visto in Gai un modello, che gli aveva mostrato, con il suo fulgido esempio, la strada verso il suo sogno di riscatto e di onore.

E Gai si era affezionato a quel giovane, in cui aveva rivisto il suo passato di umiliazioni e rabbia, e gli aveva offerto, col suo insegnamento, una possibilità di riscatto.

Ma i loro sogni si erano infranti contro la crudele brama di sangue di Gaara, ninja di Sunagakure e jinchuuriki di Ichibi,

Quel ragazzino, incapace di controllare i propri impulsi sanguinari, aveva annientato Rock Lee e, non contento, si era servito del suo corpo, quasi fosse una bambola di carne.

Solo l'intervento deciso di Gai aveva evitato una degenerazione ulteriore dello scontro.

Kakashi rise, amaro. No, l'intromissione di Gai aveva rimandato un problema che, presto, sarebbe esploso, con la potenza di una esplosione.

Quel ragazzo era sopravvissuto, ma le lesioni fisiche gli avevano precluso la possibilità di riprendere la sua carriera di ninja.

E Gai, vedendo la sua prostrazione, non si era tirato indietro.

Con tutta l'energia del suo cuore ardente, Gai aveva cercato di aiutarlo ad uscire da quell'orrido stato di depressione e lo aveva incoraggiato a percorrere l'erta strada di un difficoltoso intervento.

Voleva che Rock Lee uscisse da quell'abisso oscuro nel quale era precipitato e riprendesse il corso della sua esistenza.

Il suo cuore pativa la sofferenza di quel ragazzo come se fosse la sua.

Ma nulla era andato come entrambi speravano.

Rock Lee, a causa di una complicanza cardiaca, era morto sotto i ferri e questa tragedia aveva annientato Gai.

L'animo del suo amico si era inaridito ed era sprofondato in un abisso di senso di colpa e depressione, da cui non era più riemerso.

Con la morte di Lee, Gai aveva perduto la sua luce e, nonostante il sostegno dei suoi amici, aveva deciso di porre termine alla sua esistenza.

Un mezzo, amaro sorriso sollevò le labbra di Kakashi. Poco prima di morire tra le sue braccia, Gai gli aveva confessato di ritenere inutile la sua esistenza...

Kakashi si massaggiò le tempie e, a stento, trattenne un singhiozzo. Le ultime parole del suo amico rintoccavano cupe nella sua mente...

 _Erano trascorsi cinque mesi dalla morte di Rock Lee._

 _Gai, con sommo stupore di lui e degli altri maestri, aveva avuto una reazione composta, priva di teatralità e isterismi._

 _Certo, il suo volto si era tramutato in una maschera di pietra, i suoi occhi rosseggiavano di pianto a stento represso e il verde brillante dei suoi abiti si era tramutato in un nero cupo, ma non si era tirato indietro._

 _Anzi, la sua efficienza di guerriero e di maestro era aumentata._

 _Parlava poco e non vantava più la forza della giovinezza, ma la sua forza era incrementata, grazie ad allenamenti sempre più estenuanti e pericolosi._

 _Tutti erano costernati da un tale cambiamento e Kakashi non poteva dare loro torto. In Gai avevano sempre visto il pagliaccio incapace di capire la gravità dell'esistenza e non riconoscevano più il figlio dell'eterno genin Dai Maito in quel giovane cupo e malinconico, precocemente invecchiato._

 _E sembravano rispettarlo di più..._

 _Tuttavia, a lui, Asuma e Kurenai tale cambiamento era parso repentino e alienante._

 _Certo, capivano la disperazione del loro compagno, ma non riuscivano a spiegarsi un tale mutamento._

 _E presto la loro inquietudine si sarebbe tramutata in una certezza dolorosa e devastante._

 _Era scomparso._

 _I suoi due allievi lo attendevano per una missione e lui non si era presentato._

 _Preoccupati, i due ragazzi avevano deciso di avvertire la Hokage e i suoi colleghi jonin, lui compreso._

 _Un senso di gelo si era impadronito di lui. Non sapeva perché, ma quella repentina scomparsa aveva colmato il suo cuore di angoscia._

 _Perché era scomparso?_

 _Cosa aveva deciso di fare?_

 _Voleva tradire il villaggio, accecato dal dolore e dalla collera per la morte di Rock Lee?_

 _O forse..._

 _Lo aveva trovato, agonizzante, nella Foresta della Morte._

 _Con un lungo pugnale dalla lama serpentina, si era aperto il ventre e giaceva immobile, il ventre sulla terra morbida, immerso in un lago di sangue._

– _No... Non è possibile... – aveva balbettato. Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi._

 _Ma non era il momento di esitazioni insensate._

 _Si era chinato e, con delicatezza, lo aveva voltato._

– _No... Perché? – aveva mormorato, annientato da quanto aveva visto. La ferita di Gai raccontava una verità crudele._

 _Suicidio._

 _Non era stato aggredito da un nemico esterno._

 _Aveva deciso di togliersi la vita._

 _E lui, Kakashi Hatake, non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché._

 _Con movimenti nervosi, aveva sistemato la ricetrasmittente sull'orecchio, pronto a indicare ai suoi compagni la posizione sua e dell'altro. Non c'era tempo da perdere!_

 _Doveva salvarlo!_

 _Tuttavia la mano di Gai, con uno sforzo supremo, si era sollevata e si era poggiata sul suo braccio._

 _Stupito, aveva abbassato la testa e aveva guardato Gai negli occhi. Perché lo aveva fermato?_

– _Che cosa vuoi? – aveva chiesto, la voce tremante di rabbioso dolore. Sapeva che non doveva badargli, ma voleva la verità._

 _Gai, per alcuni istanti, aveva taciuto._

– _Non salvarmi... Il villaggio non merita un guerriero inutile e incapace come me... Se non sono riuscito a proteggere il mio allievo prediletto, come posso proteggere Konoha? – aveva domandato, lo sguardo triste._

 _Era rimasto ghiacciato, incapace di replicare. Cosa stava dicendo Gai?_

 _Non riusciva a credere alle sue parole..._

 _Quanto dolore nascondeva il suo cuore?_

 _Gai aveva chiuso gli occhi e alcune lacrime avevano solcato le sue guance._

– _Credimi... La mia morte sarà un bene per voi, per i ragazzi e per Konoha... Nessuno ha bisogno di un individuo squallido come me... – aveva sussurrato e un singhiozzo si era spezzato nel suo petto._

 _Poi, il suo respiro si era fermato ed era morto._

– Quanto ti sei sbagliato, Gai... – sussurrò Kakashi, la voce tremante. Suicidandosi, il suo amico aveva creduto di dare loro una mano.

Era rimasto fedele al suo carattere gentile e altruista, ma la morte di Rock Lee aveva distrutto le fondamenta della sua esistenza e gli aveva impedito di vedere la realtà nella sua interezza.

Si riteneva indegno del loro affetto e della loro comprensione, perché vedeva nella tragedia di quel ragazzo una sua colpa.

Tale ragionamento era assurdo, ma la mente del suo compagno e rivale non era capace di ragionare con lucidità.

In quel momento, il suo cuore era quello di un padre che aveva perduto un figlio e, invano, chiedeva il perché di una tale sciagura.

A quel ragazzino, così simile a lui, Gai aveva donato l'intera sua anima e, con la sua scomparsa, aveva perduto anche se stesso.

Era rimasto privo della luce che gli aveva permesso di andare avanti nel cammino dell'esistenza.

Aveva perduto lo scopo che animava tutti gli individui, fin dai tempi più ancestrali.

E loro non avevano compreso del tutto la tenebra della sua disperazione e lo avevano lasciato da solo.

– Spero che tu almeno abbia smesso di soffrire, amico mio... – si augurò Kakashi. Gai non aveva capito che nessuno di loro lo riteneva colpevole della morte di Rock Lee.

Per loro, quella era stata una tragedia, causata da un imponderabile rivolgimento del destino.

Non si sarebbero mai permessi di incolparlo di quell'atroce disgrazia.

Ma lui, fedele al suo rigido e distorto codice d'onore, aveva deciso di punire se stesso, pur essendo innocente.

E questo aveva sottratto a Neji e Tenten un maestro valoroso e al loro affetto un amico eccentrico, ma sincero e leale.

E Konoha aveva perduto un combattente potente e devoto in un modo assurdo.

– Se puoi... perdonaci... Perdonaci per non averti capito... – sussurrò e, con passo lento e solenne, si allontanò nella notte.


End file.
